The inventive concept relates to a decoding method and a memory system device using the decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method that is efficient in iterative decoding and a memory system device using the decoding method.
In general, errors may occur in a digital communication system due to noise in a transmission line, etc. In order to remove the errors, the errors are corrected using various methods, such as a convolutional code, a turbo code, a low density parity check code (LDPC) code, a repeat accumulate (RA) code, and a zigzag code. From among these codes, iterative decoding is used in the turbo code, the LDPC code, the RA code, and the zigzag code.